Dear Daddy
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: It's been five years since the fire. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since she found out she was pregnant with Austin Moon's child. Now, her five year old daughter wants to meet her dad. Ally promises her that one day they will meet-but only if she writes a letter to him each week until then. What happens when Austin & Ally meet again? Auslly and Trez
1. Hello, my name is Ally

**Hey guys this is my first Austin and Ally story. I really hope you guys like it! I think I like the idea that I came up with. I hope you guys like it too! It would be super cool if you did! xD **

**Summary: It's been five years since the fire. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since she found out she was pregnant with Austin Moon's child. Now, her five year old daughter wants to meet her dad. Ally promises her that one day they will meet-but only if she writes a letter to him each week until then. What happens when Austin and Ally meet again? Will his daughter finally be able to met him? **

* * *

_Taking every breath away_

_With all of the mistakes I've made_

_From all the letters that I've saved_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I wish I could've made you stay_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I know that it's a little too late_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_-Everything I Didn't Say _

5 Seconds of Summer- Everything I Didn't Say

* * *

"Mommy I'm tired."

I turned my head away from the TV and saw my five-year-old daughter standing in the doorway.

"Okay sweetie, go up to bed, and get in you pajamas and I'll be right there to tuck you in." I said back to her. She nodded, and walked towards her room.

Let me tell you a little about myself.

My name is Allyson Dawson. Ally for short. That little girl was my daughter Alice Marie Moon. Yeah you heard correctly. Famous pop star Austin Moon is Alice's father. Austin and I dated in high school. He doesn't even know about Alice. He never got a chance to know. I would have told him if it hadn't been for... the incident.

It was five years ago, on a warm January day in Miami...

* * *

_"Ally! Ally wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_My eyes snapped open to see my best friend Trish standing over me. I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room at Sonic Boom. I must have fallen asleep. I could smell something... was it smoke?_

_"What's wrong Trish?" I questioned her. _

_"We gotta get out of here."_

_"Why?" _

_"Sonic Boom is on fire!" _

_I shot up from the bench. "What?!" _

_"The shop is on fire! We have to get out before we die in here." Trish yanked on my arm, pulling me out of the practice room and downstairs. I managed to grab my song before I left. _

_The fire had spread across the shop. It left enough room for Trish and I to go down the stairs and get out through the back door. _

_And just in time too. Because as soon as that door shut behind us, the flames had completely engulfed the stairs and spread to both the doors. _

_Sonic Boom had completely burned down that night. _

_Nothing but my song book and me and Trish's lives had been saved _

* * *

The day after the fire, my dad told me we couldn't afford to stay here in Miami, and that we were moving.

That meant leaving not only Trish, and my not only partnership, but also my relationship with Austin behind, but my other friends Dez and Kira Starr. And worst of all- Austin himself.

To say the least, it really wasn't fair. I had to leave Miami and everything I've ever known and loved behind.

Two weeks later, we were all packed up, and set to leave town and got to Los Angeles within four days.

My last day in Florida was a hard one. Saying goodbye to Trish, Dez, and Kira was hard enough. Saying goodbye to Austin was nearly impossible. I was crying and barely ate for a few days after that.

Three days after we arrived in California, I found out I was pregnant with Austin's child. By then I was convinced that things couldn't get any worse.

But I managed to pull through. I got a stable job working at my cousin Ava's clothing store, and we share an apartment too. Ava is currently at a friend's house because her friend was having a party, and I couldn't go because of Alice.

Alice was born on February 19th. Only seven months after we moved here. I was only seventeen. Yeah I was a teen mom. Get over it.

She looks like Austin too. Same wavy blonde hair and nicely tanned skin.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room. She was sitting up in bed.

"Time to lay down sweetie." I cooed.

"Okay mommy." Alice whispered, laying down.

I tucked her in when she said, "Mommy? We can I meet my daddy?"

The question took me by surprise. She's never asked me that before.

"Um, I don't know to be honest sweetie." I replied uncertainly.

"Can I please meet him someday?" She begged.

I bit my lip in uncertainty. Was was I going to say to her?

Then I got an awesome idea.

"Did you learn how to write in school yet?" I asked her.

Alice nodded.

"Well how about you write a letter to your daddy ever single week, and when you finally meet him, we'll give them to him to read. Sound good?"

"What do I write about?" Alice asked me.

"Anything you want to write about, baby."

"Okay I will."

I smiled. "Great. How about we write the first letter tomorrow?"

"Okay mommy."

I kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her. "Good night, Alice."

"Good night mommy." She shut her eyes and snuggled into the pillow.

I turned off the light, and left the room, shutting the door sofly behind me.

A pleased and excited smile crept onto my face.

I can't wait to help Alice with her letters.

* * *

**How was that? This is my first Austin & Ally fanfic, and I like how it turned out. Do you guys? I hope you guys do. Ideas and feedback are greatly appreciated. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**-Liv**


	2. Meanwhile in Miami

**This story has nine followers already? Wow I can't believe it. I love you guys! Seriously I do. You guys are the best. :D**

**Note that song lyrics are posted at the beginning of each chapter. **

* * *

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

5 Seconds of Summer- Amnesia

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

I took Alice to the park after lunch today because she wanted something exciting to write about in her first letter to Austin. I explained what I could tell her about the fire and how I came to have her. She understood. She's a very smart cookie.

I saw her playing with another boy at the park who kinda looked like Austin. I asked Alice who that was and she said it was a friend from school named Dylan who really likes Austin Moon and constantly dresses up like him. According to Alice, his blonde hair is a wig, and he has naturally black hair.

"Alice, do you want to go home and write your first letter?" I asked her after a few hours.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and clapped her hands. "Yes mommy!" She squealed.

I chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's go and grab some dinner on the way."

Alice wanted McDonald's, so I got some through the drive-thru, and then went home. After eating and watching a little TV, Alice started the first letter. she didn't want any help, so I let her do it on her own. I figured this would take a while, so I started watching my current favorite TV show, Supernatural.

"I'm done!"

I jumped as Alice appeared next to me and yelled right in my ear.

"Already?" I was a little shocked. "It only took her... seven minutes? Wow she's fast.

Alice nodded and bounced a little.

"Okay. Can I read it?" I asked.

"Sure mommy!" Alice skipped off to her room, and came back later with a letter written neatly in pink pen ink.

"Here mommy!" She handed it to me.

I looked down at the letter.

_May 22nd _

_Dear Daddy, _

_We've never met before, but I'm your daughter! My name is Alice, and my middle name is Marie. My last name is Moon, same as yours! _

_I've always wanted to meet you, but I've been too afraid to ask about you. I have a friend whose daddy died when he was a baby, and I was scared because I thought maybe you were dead at first, but mommy told me you were still alive. I'm glad you are daddy. _

_Mommy says I'll meet you one day, but ever week, I have to write to you until I can offically meet you. I can't wait to see you daddy. I don't know who you are, but I still love you! Mommy still does too. Her name is Ally in case you can't remember. She says that I look like you. She said we have the same blonde hair. I hope I look like you daddy. I can't see you right now, and you can't see me, but I love you so much daddy. _

_Love your daughter,_

_Alice Marie Moon_

I hugged my daughter, and said, "It's perfect honey! Now go watch cartoons in your room, and I'll bring you some more of your dinner in a second.

"Okay!" Alice skipped away.

I gazed at the letter, smiling in anticipation and satisfaction.

I can't wait for him to read this.

* * *

**Back In Miami...**

**Austin's POV: **

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" Trish and Dez yelled. The three of us were watching the marathon on the TV at my house, and they did that every time we saw the zaliens do a brain suck. I would join in, but I haven't been the same since Ally left five years ago.

Things have definitely changed. Trish and Dez have been dating for two years. I actually wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Kira started dating Ally's ex-boyfriend, country star Gavin Young. They've been dating for four years. I think that kinda makes sense too. They're both musicians, and are very talented. But it is kind of strange to see my ex and Ally's ex dating.

After a few more hours of watching the zaliens movie marathon, Trish, Dez, and I met Kira and Gavin at Applebee's.

"So what are you guys doing over the summer?" Kira asked us.

"Nothing as of now yet." Trish replied. "What about you guys?"

"We actually were planning to go on vacation." Gavin said. "Guess where."

"Hawaii?" Dez gasped. "Atlantis? Mars?!"

We laughed at Dez's silly antics. Good thing he hasn't changed.

"No." Kira giggled. "We're going to California. We wanted to ask you guys wanted to come."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you guys say?"

"Sure!" The three of us agreed in unison.

"Great!" Gavin smiled. "We're leaving in four weeks, and we're staying until August."

"Awesome!" Finally something good happened to me.

After we were done eating, I drove Trish and Dez back to their house. (Yes they live together). Then I went home.

I turned on the TV, and started watching Glee. Yes I watch it because Ally used to make me watch it when we were dating, and I watch it to remin myself of her. Yeah it's a little cheesy, but I loved Ally, and still do. I miss Ally so mush it hurts.

I wonder how she's doing. I never saw her or heard from her again after she moved five years ago. She left without giving me any kind of closure. But it isn't her fault. I don't know where she moved to, but everything just feels so empty after she left.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see her again.


	3. Familiar Faces Part 1

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand?_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

**Demi Lovato- Don't Forget **

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

_May 29th _

_Dear Daddy, _

_Hi! It's me Alice again! How are you daddy? I can't wait to finally meet you. Mommy says that one day I'll find out everything about you! She won't tell me your name yet, but she says she really loves you and she always did. I think it's really sweet. Aunt Ava thinks it mushy though. But I know she thinks it's adorable too. _

_I had a play date with my friend Dylan. His older brother let us play a really fun computer game. Dylan taught me how to play. It's called Minecraft. Have you ever played it? It was really fun. I miss you daddy. I really can't wait to meet you. I hope I can soon! _

_Love your daughter,_

_Alice Marie Moon_

I smiled at the letter in my hands. "Good job Alice." I said to my daughter. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thanks mommy!" Alice chirped, before skipping off to her room.

"How's the letter business going?" My cousin Ava asked me. I told her about the letters after she came back from her friend's house.

"That was the second letter." I answered, tucking the letter into an envelope, and sealing it with a large red wax seal.

"Are you ever gonna tell her Austin is her father?"

"Well of course I'm going to... eventually."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Please. That's just your code for 'never.'"

I sighed, sitting on the couch. "I don't know... how would Austin even react to finding this out? What if he freaks out? What if he... leaves me? For good? I couldn't deal with that Ava, I just couldn't!"

Ava put a hand on his shoulder. "Ally, if I had a kid I didn't know about, and just met, I would love it with all my heart. I'm sure Austin will love Alice as much as you and I love her."

I flashed her a grateful smile. "Thanks Ava."

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

"Annnnnnnd CUT!" Dez yelled. "That's a wrap for today!"

Dez was hired to direct a new horror movie set to premiere in three months. It payed a lot, and I was really happy for him. He invited me to come with him to watch him film today.

"Movie's looking awesome dude." I complimented him.

"Thanks man!" He flashed me his usual goofy smile. "But there's still one part we need an actress for."

"Got anybody who applied for the part?"

"Yeah! We're holding auditions tomorrow, and I need to pick up the list of applicants. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Dez and I picked up the papers and went over to the beach, where we sat at a table with our lunch and the paperwork.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"We're sorting the applications by experience." Dez answered. "The more experience a person has, the more likely their gonna get hired."

"Okay let's do it."

After a few minutes of going through papers, Deaz picked one up, and he let out a dramatic gasp.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Uh nothing!" Dez squealed.

I snatched the paper out of his hands, and looked down at the writing.

No... it can't be.

The applicant's name was Brooke Abraham.

Brooke had moved to Alaska a year and a half ago. It was a day of celebration. Ugh she was such a creep. But this means that... she's back?

Dez looked at a point beyond my shoulder, and his eyes widened.

Then I heard something behind me that chilled me to the bone.

"Hey Austy!"

* * *

**Back In California...**

**Ally's POV: **

"Mommy, can we go to the McDonalds downtown?" Alice asked me.

"Why do you want to go there?" I questioned her.

"Dylan says there's a playground there, and his mom is taking him there after school. Can I pleaaaaase go?"

I giggled. "Okay Alice but only if we can be home in time for the newest episode of Supernatural tonight." I teased her.

"Can I watch?"

"No honey you're too young."

"Oh okay."

Ava and I drove Alice to school. Now we have seven hours to do whatever we want.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Ava.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Ava said.

"Okay sure, but I gotta grab my wallet. I accidentally left it at home."

"Alrighty."

I quickly drove back home and grabbed my wallet. Something fell out of it. It was a picture of me and Austin. We were on the boardwalk. Austin had his arms around my waist, and I had mine around his neck. The sun was setting in the background. I felt tears rush to my eyes, so I wiped them away, and stuffed the picture back in my wallet. I shuffled out the door, locking it behind me.

We only lived a few minutes away from the mall, so we got there in no time. Ava dragged me into a ton of stores. We went like a full hour in Victoria's Secret, which was a ton of fun. (Note the sarcasm).

After shopping, we got some food. Ava got us a table, and I grabbed our food when I heard someone call my name.

"Ally?"


	4. Familiar Faces Part 2

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

* * *

**Demi Lovato- Really Don't Care**

**Austin's POV: **

I whirled around to face the one person who has inhabited my nightmares since she turned into a nutcase.

Brooke Abraham.

"Brooke!" I squeaked. "What are you doing here? I uh- thought you moved."

"I did, but I came back!" She flashed a huge, demented Chesire cat grin at me and said, "I am back for you and only you Austy!"

Wow this chick is nuts. "Sorry Brooke, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I told her even though I knew it wouldn't make her go away.

"Oh well that's too bad. I was hoping since Ally isn't around, that we could have a thing." She batted her eyelashes at me and ran her hand up my arm.

I back up and told her sternly, "No Brooke. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm not interested!"

"No!" Brooke screamed. "We're destined to be together you and I!"

"Not in a million years." I fired back. "There's no way I'm going out with you again."

"You'll regret this, Austin Moon." Brooke glared at me, then stormed off.

I turned and saw Dez staring at me with wide eyes. "I think we should go." He said.

"Yeah I agree." I said, picking up the papers. "Let's go to my house. There's no psycho ex-girlfriends there."

"Oh great, so Piper isn't there either?"

Oh god... Why did he have to bring her up? She was almost as clingy and crazy as Brooke.

"No Dez she isn't."

Dez smiled and said, "Great, can we get some fries to go?"

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Ally?"

I turned around. Standing behind me was...

Elliot.

Great.

"Oh hey Elliot." I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"Touche. I moved here five years ago. What about you?"

"I'm here visiting my grandparents." He replied. "I came here looking looking for my dad. He said he'd be back an hour ago. Have you seen a man wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt anywhere?"

"Uh I think I saw him over by the exit." I lied. I just wanted him to go away. He kind of stalked me before I had left Miami. It was kinda creepy.

"Great! Thanks." He quickly moved away to my relief.

Out of every person to run into, why did it have to be him?

I made my way back to my table.

"Who was that Ally?" Ava asked me with a curious expression.

I shook my head. "No one important, Ava." I assured her. "Just someone who used to stalk me."

"Well tell me if you see him again. I don't want you getting raped or something."

"Don't worry Ava, I never had any real interest in him. Not now not ever."

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I was walking along the boardwalk, looking for Austin and Dez. Huh where could they be? Maybe they went home.

I took out my phone preparing to call Dez, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I apologized absentmindedly.

"Trish? Is that you?" The person said.

I glanced up and saw...

Oh my god.

"Jace!" I couldn't believe it was him. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here recently." Jace smiled at me. "To be closer to you." He stepped forward.

I stepped back. "Um Jace, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I know. Me!"

What. The. Hell?!

"No Jace. I have a boyfriend who isn't you, and I'm perfectly happy with him!"

I turned and ran off before he could spew out anymore unbelieveable nonsense.

Nothing was the same with him after I had caught him cheating on me.

* * *

**I threw in a little Trish and Jace drama for you guys cuz your awesome and I love surprising you. Thanks for 20 reviews like wow I love you all. Wow what a drama-filled chapter xD. **

**Until next time!**

**-Liv **


End file.
